Tyrant Dominance
by Primus1243
Summary: Tyrannis, a hunter, about to be a student again. Though now a routine job goes bad. So he decides to throw caution to the wind and go all out. Trying to make the best of what he can do now for as long as he can.
1. Chapter 1: Stop Killing Me

**A/N: This is literally a story where it goes all out, anything goes. Basically, writers having fun. And the writing will make sure that it keeps going in a certain way. If it might seem outrageous, then yeah, we would do it. For now, just enjoy the mess of Grimm X Human fun...for the grimm only, though. Yeah, this has extreme content so only read if you want to.**

* * *

"No. The worst girl you had was the bitch from Vale. She wouldn't shut up and spent less time banging you and more on the catalog. You think she was married to that thing," Tyrannis Despotic says grinning pervertedly as he looks to his buddy nearby as they drank down from cider. Depeculo leaning against his chair. His trusty sword and rifle. Though his buddy always wonders how he lived this long with a shield to go along with it and the only answer was it would slow him down.

"Well, yours quit on you. She figured something was up and I know it too," his friend says rolling his eyes.

"Geez, you think I have a bottle of chloroform in my backpack. Well…" Tyrannis stops and looks around before leaning in. "I would totally use it to bag me that bartender. She's fucking hot," he whispers nodding his head to the busty bartender as she cleans the counter.

"Man, don't be a creep. You won't get paid. In fact, you won't even see the light of day," his friend says smirking.

Tyrannis grins as he moves his low purple hair of his view. "Only because it was fucking amazing to do the crime."

"Don't you have a job by the way?" his friend asks curiously. Seeing the clock on the wall hit almost six.

"Oh shit!" Tyrannis yells as he chugs down the last of his cider and grabs Depeculo before rushing out. His friend holding up a backpack by the strap as Tyrannis rushes back around him and grabs the pack before rushing out again. "See you next town!" he yells behind him.

His friend only huffs before seeing some girls who were staring at him and smirks as he gives a wink. Having some smile only gave him a shot again.

* * *

Tyrannis pants heavily as he kept running to the site of the job. Deep in the forest was a large beowolf that has been bothering the farmers. Though no on wanted to take this one because it was in the cave systems nearby and no one wanted to become lost in that mess of a maze. Well, except this idiot.

"Here wolfy, wolfy, wolfy. I got a nice big bone for you," Tyrannis calls out teasingly as he kept his sword raised and ready for a fight. "Come on. Walking buffet to feast on," he calls out, hoping to entice the beast to come out of the cave as he kept walking towards the entrance. "Big bad beowolf doesn't want to come out and play. What a scaredy dog," he sneers as the cave comes into view.

Tyrannis's grin only grew as he kept walking into the cave and starts to hear some heavy footsteps that don't sound like his regular combat boots and baggy cargo pants that hit the ground. "Oh wolfy…" he drowns and echoes out. Hoping the beowolf was listening before the footsteps stop. Tyrannis chuckles deviously and quickly steps behind a rock jutting from the wall and waits as the footsteps start up again and get closer.

Tyrannis grips his sword as something sniffs around the corner. Only when a snout came into view as it kept sniffing, made him reel his hand back. When the snout slowly turns toward his direction did he strike. Tyrannis quickly sweeps the sword up and slices across the muzzle and made the beowolf pull back and hold it's muzzle before glaring at him with red glowing eyes, it's white claws clacking against one another with its plates clacking on the edges as well. The large wolf-like grimm roaring loudly at the intruder in its cave was enough for Tyrannis to tell this is the target.

"Wolfy, pierce yourself on this sword," Tyrannis requests humorously as he holds out his blade.

That only earned him a clawed hand crashing down where he was as he moves back. The ground breaking apart and throwing stone everywhere. Tyrannis grins and then flips his sword and makes it transform and split into a long rifle as he kneels. The beowolf roars and tries to run at him but a shot rang out through the cave as a bullet strikes the beowolf in the shoulder. The beowolf growls as its shoulder are thrown back from the force. Tyrannis using this chance to change Depeculo back into a sword and rushes forward in a thrusting motion. Tyrannis grins as his blade embeds itself into the chest of the beowolf and possibly into a lung. But he doesn't know as they could never figure that out or any part of it. The beowolf roars and knocks him away with a flick of its claws and sends him into the cave walls.

Tyrannis coughs hard and looks up to the beowolf to see his sword still stuck in the chest as it tries to claw at it and pull it out. Tyrannis uses the wall and gets up as he tries to figure out how to deal with this one now. At least it's not one strike and done with. Tyrannis rushes over to the grimm as it notices him and tries to swipe at him. Tyrannis ducks under the swipe and grabs the handle of the sword, but then felt himself fly away and hit the wall as he hangs onto the sword. The beowolf growls as it swept him away and makes blood fly as Tyrannis now has claw marks on his unarmored side.

Tyrannis groans as he tries to get back up and holds a hand to his claw mark wounds. "Fuck. Okay. Let's trying something different." The beowolf roars at him as a cloud of dark dust floats out of its wound. Tyrannis only changes his sword into a rifle again and reloads as the barrel glows and lights up. The beowolf growls and charges at him. Tyrannis fires off another shot that glowed bright white and strikes the chest again. Tyrannis grins as the wound on the chest start to ice up from the dust infused shot and reloads for another. But then loses his smile as the beowolf kept charging and bull rushes him into the wall and crushes him. Tyrannis growls to himself and brings up his rifle and shoves the barrel into the wound before firing off another shot again. The beowolf growls and roars in his face.

Tyrannis frowns as he just sees the shot just went through and out the back before reeling the rifle back and smacks the beowolf across the face and onto the wound. Tyrannis yells out as he is dropped onto the ground as the beowolf growls and scratch at its muzzle while stepping back. Tyrannis changes his rifle into a sword again and rushes up and starts to swipe across the beowolf in any way he could. Making more and more marks across the body. The beowolf roars and moves back before knocking his sword away to the side and swipes with its other claws and digs it into his side. Tyrannis groans loudly and quickly move his sword up and stab the blade into the head of the beowolf.

"Oh…fuck…" Tyrannis groans slowly as his wounds bleed. The beowolf still up before slowly leaning over to the side and drags him along with him. "Ow. Shit…" Tyrannis groans as he tries to pull himself off the claws and yells out in pain as the claws are pulled out. Blood starts to pour out quickly and rushes to stand and pull his sword out. Successfully so as he pulls it out of the dissolving grimm. But soon Tyrannis starts to lose strength and falls straight onto the grimm and falls unconscious as it kept dissolving and starts to seep into his wounds.

* * *

Tyrannis groans as he slowly opens his eyes. "Shit. I really need a team for this shit."

Tyrannis huffs as he starts to stand and then notices something wrong. "Why is this grimm still here?" Tyrannis asks confused seeing a clawed hand like the beowolf. Getting up more, he starts to notice the claw hand move and follows it to see it was his own arm as it became connected to him. "Oh…" Tyrannis groans worriedly and looks more to himself and his body. Starting to notice the fur and different body shape. Almost looking like the beowolf and reaches up a clawed hand to his head and feels the bone plates. "Oh…shit…" Tyrannis groans and starts to stand before growling to himself and blinks. "That's me? Shit."

Tyrannis looks around the ground and doesn't see the grimm he fought. Only his sword covered in blood from him. Picking it up, he finds the new clawed hand getting in the way of holding it perfectly as the claws get in the way and now only has one thing on his mind. "How the heck am I going to get paid?"


	2. Chapter 2: First in a Long Line

Tyrannis growls to himself and struggles to approach the village from behind the trees and bushes as he carries his sword and backpack in his hand. "Okay. I'm a grimm. Attack on sight…yeah. I don't want to die," Tyrannis kept mumbling to himself as he kept approaching the building where the contracts were given. "How the hell am I going to get my pay?"

"No Weiss. We are not wasting time. The tournament is about to start and I really want to compete," a bubbly voice calls out from one of the open windows.

Tyrannis growls to himself as his new ears perk up. 'Oh. Now that's a name. Can't be the same Weiss Schnee of the Atlas company.'

"Well, I saw some dust I need Ruby. And you do too. Plus it's cheaper here," Weiss says and Tyrannis can almost see her crossing her arms.

"Let her go, Ruby. She won't find you a cookie otherwise," another girl says.

"Okay, Yang. You win this round, Weiss. But please bring back chocolate chip," Ruby says hopefully.

"I'll see what I can do. Sweet tooth kid," Weiss mumbles as she walks off and a door closing is heard.

Tyrannis growls to himself and grins as he starts to feel a need to claim the Schnee girl. 'Ah, fuck it. I'm a grimm. They won't care about me. Just her. Fuck the credits. That Weiss girl would suffice for my needs. Wasn't going to spend it on anything else anyway,' Tyrannis thinks grinning as he lumbers off.

* * *

Tyrannis grins his teeth as he lumbers behind the buildings and peeks around them as he sees Weiss walking toward the market. 'Ah. Fresh meat. Oh man, I am a grimm…ah, fuck it.' Tyrannis huffs and sees Weiss still looking around the dark village as the sun sets.

Tyrannis huffs and walks on and follows her and frowns as she enters a lit up shop. 'Shit. Wait…where am I going to take her? Hmm. Maybe the cave. It's literally the only place to go now,' Tyrannis thinks as he tries to contemplate that he is now a grimm. He then hears the bell rings of the shop and sees Weiss exit with a bag of sweets. 'Holy shit. That girl eats a lot of cookies. Let's make this fun.'

Weiss looks into the bag and sighs. "Thank goodness Yang has emergency credits for her cookie addiction…is there a help group for cookie addiction?" Weiss asks herself. Weiss feels a tap on her shoulder. Weiss hums and turns to see whatever tapped her shoulder and sees a fist hitting her face.

'Shit. That was easy. Why does the grimms have a hard time?' Tyrannis thinks to himself as he picks up Weiss over his shoulder and lumbers off back to the cave.

* * *

Tyrannis hums happily as he kept carrying Weiss and digs his claws under her clothes as best he could without ripping her dress. Tyrannis looks over and sees that Weiss is still out of it and then looks around to see that he had made it back to the cave entrance. "Good enough," he growls and drops Weiss roughly onto the ground and looks her over.

Weiss moans in pain and reaches up and rubs her head. "Ow. What hit me?" she asks and coughs as a huff was heard and then some rancid breath that almost made her barf. "What the…?" Weiss stops as she slowly looks ahead of her. Her eyes traveling upward and see a beowolf leering down at her. "Oh…where's my sword?!" Weiss yells at herself as her hand searches around the ground for her weapon.

Tyrannis smirks as he sees her panicking. 'Still, have to watch out for her semblance, but it won't matter.' Tyrannis growls loudly and reaches down with a claw and grips her neck and pushes her down before using his other claw and grips her clothes. Weiss struggles to tear his hand off before feeling some her dress pulled and ripped off of her. Weiss cries out as her chest became exposed and Tyrannis trails his claw down and grips her skirt. Weiss screams out in a cry of help as none would come. Then hearing the skirt ripped apart and her body exposed to the night cold air. Weiss keeps screaming before choking as Tyrannis grips her neck tighter to shut her up.

Tyrannis growls as he grins almost evilly. 'Can't believe I'm going to do this. But I'm dead either way. Nice or not, I'm getting me some Schnee ass.' Weiss tries to breathe in under his grip and then freezes up as she sees the grimm growing a large erection that looks like a canine. Tyrannis growls as he kept a grip on her neck and her hip and moves it up to him. Weiss pants heavily as she starts to feel him starting to poke her lips and wiggled her hips to try and get away. Weiss then hears him growl at her and shuts her eyes and his claws on her hips grip her tighter. Weiss stayed still to not let herself be skewered as she feels him prod her and almost enter her. Weiss tries to pant under his grip before screaming out loudly as she felt Tyrannis enter her roughly all the way down to the knot.

Tyrannis frowns and lays his ears back. 'Damn. This girl is a screamer. Shut up!' Tyrannis squeezes hard onto Weiss's throat and makes her choke and moves his other claws on her hips up to her face as she looked terrified to him. Poking a claw near her eye, she freezes as she tries to gain her breath back. Tyrannis gives a growl and keeps glaring at her as he kept poking his claw and loosens his grip. Weiss seems to get the message as she shuts her eyes and cries as she stays still. Tyrannis growls approvingly and starts to buck his hips quickly. Not caring about her pleasure as he only focused on his own. Weiss pants kept being broken as she tries to ignore the grimm violating her and the pain hitting her.

Tyrannis growls happily and looks down at Weiss's body and her bouncing modest breasts and moves his free claw down and pinches a nipple between his claws. Weiss whimpers and tries to turn her head away while feeling the grimm starting to pinch and twist one of her nipples. Then his large hand grab at her breast and squeeze hard. Weiss chokes on a moan. Tyrannis grins as he sees her enjoying that and moves to her other breast and nipple. Getting the same reaction, he kept up the grabbing and sees her gripping his hand on her neck to try to get him off on a futile effort. Tyrannis lets his tongue hang out as he pants and kept pumping his hips against her. Her legs slowly grabbing around him to hang on.

Weiss whimpers in pain as she starts to feel some pleasure and grits her teeth to shut herself up. Tyrannis reaches a claw up from her neck and places it on her lips, making her freeze up in shock. Tyrannis slowly moves his claw down and grabs her jaw as he pulls down and forces her mouth down. 'Maybe a little moaning. Come on rich girl. How about a little happy moaning?' Weiss starts to pant through her open mouth as he kept a claw between her teeth and kept her mouth open. Trying to not move as she fears the claw piercing through her mouth. Only more thrusts and hits to her hips made her cry out in a painful moan. Tyrannis gives an approving growl and grips her hips again and forces her to move as his knot battered her. Weiss cries out in shock as she starts to feel a shiver run through her. Not going unnoticed by Tyrannis as he licks his lips at her. Weiss tries to look away and close her eyes as she starts to feel his knot start to push deeper against her, almost inside.

Tyrannis growls deeply as he feels a build up and growls and snaps his jaws in front of her face and makes her whimper in shock. 'Come on bitch. Take my cock!' Weiss screams out loudly as she feels his knot being forced in and lock itself inside her. Weiss chokes on her screams now as she remains frozen in shock. The whole cock inside her throbbing heavily, almost ready to release. Tyrannis growls deeply as he kept pounding into Weiss and moves his hands and grips both sides of her hips to keep a good grip. Tyrannis pants and grins down at the shocked face of Weiss Schnee and howls loudly to the broken moon and he starts to cum.

Weiss cries out weakly as she feels warm cum start to pour into her and remained locked inside her. Weiss chokes on the moans she gives and contracts around him. Tyrannis slowly grins down at Weiss and licks his lips more. 'Shit. She came. She came from a grimm.' Tyrannis huffs and forces her off painfully that made her wake up and scream loudly as he exits her with a loud pop that made a stream of cum start to flow out of her.

Weiss pants weakly and tries to crawl away now. 'It's over…it's over. Maybe…maybe it will fall asleep…' Weiss kept crawling before feeling a hand grip her ankle. "No. Please. No more…" Weiss calls out helplessly and was dragged back to where she was onto the mess of her stripped clothes. She is then turned to face Tyrannis again as he remained hard and was still leaking cum. "Please…no more…"

Tyrannis gives a growling chuckle. 'Oh. I'm going to have fun with you…wait. What?' Tyrannis growls questionably and made Weiss whimper and curl up, thinking he was going to pick her up and enter her again. 'Wait. This grimm had that? Time to put it to the test.' Tyrannis growls at Weiss and she curls up more and covers herself as she cries heavily.

Tyrannis grabs her arm and picks her up roughly as she cries out and pounds his arm in an effort to make him let go. Tyrannis snaps his jaws and grabs her face to turn her towards him, making her stop. Weiss pants shakily as she stares into the eyes of the grimm in front of her before suddenly dropping as he lets go of her.

Tyrannis growls as he watches the unmoving Weiss before thinking of her to move and Weiss starts to slowly stand without caring she is now naked and covered in scratches as cum leaked down her legs. Tyrannis growls lowly and huffs in a certain direction and she walks that way before he growls again and she stops. Tyrannis chuckles to himself as he walks over to her still body. 'Oh, this is going to be awesome. Wonder what else I can do with this?' he thinks grinning and lightly runs a claw down her face to her neck. Not reacting one bit, he realizes he has to give the orders on what to do. 'Best power ever.'

Some bushes rustle ahead of him and he growls in the direction as he stands in front of Weiss, his protective instinct starting to come forward. Out of the bushes came three beowolves, through smaller than him in size. 'Tiny. Wait. The one I killed…was he an alpha?' Tyrannis didn't think on it more as he sees the beowolves have noticed him and growls almost challengingly at him. Tyrannis frowns and roars loudly to them and makes them whimper in fear. 'Sit. Stay…' Tyrannis stops as he looks around for a second. 'This one was an alpha type. But no pack. Can't do much without a pack. Maybe it's time to do something this puppy couldn't. But how can I get them to join? Can't fight them. I might kill and lose one forever…BWHAHAHAHAHAHAH!' Tyrannis laughs as he gives a laughing motion and the beowolves looked almost confused at his behavior. 'Oh, that's a good one. Hard to laugh in these days. Man, there will always be more grimm. Just need these to start me off.' Tyrannis stops thinking of a plan as the beowolves have approached him and started to sniff near Weiss, smelling his scent on her.

Tyrannis gives a growl and grabs one by the neck as it was having its face too close to Weiss for his liking and sticks his other claws into it before ripping off its head from its body and throws it away before glaring to the other two. They whimper and cower themselves. Tyrannis growls approvingly and barks, making them get into a bowing motion before him. Tyrannis chuckles as he flexes his claws. 'Okay. This is awesome. Ah, fuck it. Fucking for everyone.' Tyrannis gives a bark as he grins and the beowolves look up at him at his command.

Tyrannis grins and nods before huffing and Weiss starts to kneel as the beowolves look at her a bit surprised. Tyrannis gives a few more growls. "Come on guys. You can have her…not really." Tyrannis growls under his breath at the end. "Find us a place to live and get me an interesting beast to work with. If you do well enough, I will allow you to sate your desires on her." The two beowolves look at each other and then at Weiss as Tyrannis gives another growl and Weiss starts to reach out and rub her hand along one of the beowolves' crotch as a tease. "And if you fail, I will deal with you like I did with that one." Tyrannis nods his head toward the dissolving grimm behind him. "Now move it!" Tyrannis calls out.

The beowolves yelp and start to run off in different directions as Tyrannis turns to Weiss as she stayed kneeling but then notices her crying as her eyes don't react. 'So she can see internally. Better. Come on bitch. Have to get you ready to move.' Tyrannis walks by her and grabs her by the shoulder and drags her back to the temporary cave where his stuff is. 'Wonder how long until they realize she's gone?'


	3. Chapter 3: The Good Life

Tyrannis chuckles pervertly as he carries Weiss over his shoulder as she is knocked out now. Waking up and realizing where she was and what happened in the hours before made her cry out and try to run but Tyrannis intercepted her back in the cave and knocked her out. All before one of the wolves came back with news they had found someplace and even a beast nearby. He runs a claw across Weiss's breast and nipple as he follows the wolves to the location.

Upon them stopping, he reached the location and sees it is in the mountains and looks around the forest line before grinning as he sees a couple of buildings and spire. 'Wow. They brought me near the school. How could they miss this?' Tyrannis chuckles to himself as they start to climb a small path up the mountainside before both wolves stop at a large cave. Big and deep enough for him and Weiss. "Perfect. Now this beast? What's it about and how far?" Tyrannis looks down to one of the wolves who pointed down to the treeline and makes him look over to see a small clearing a bit away from the large one below them.

Tyrannis hums as he jumps down and lands on the dirt ground before walking through the trees and happens upon a tree covered in tree vines. "Seriously? This can't be the beast. This is just a mossy tree. Fucking idiot is going to die." Tyrannis turns to deal with the grimm before hearing some leaves rustling and stops as he looks up and sees a vine moving into the tree. Tyrannis hums and grabs a hold of a vine. Tyrannis then jerks his hand away as it shows the mossy green covering on the vine was just built up as it was actually a dark vine that pulsated.

The rest of the vines starts to shake and show more black vines instead of the mossy forest types as a large glowing bulb, the size of a person, came down from the leaves. Tyrannis growls heavily as the vines start to gather around him before it touches Weiss and stops as the bulb turns to her in a way and every single vine starts to go for her. Tyrannis growl and drops her down and stands in front of her. "Listen up. This is my territory now. You want her? You're going to have to listen to me from now on. In fact, you will do everything I say without question. Don't and I will end you." The bulb of light stares at him and moves a vine up and down before him. "Good enough for me," Tyrannis says turning to Weiss as she groans and rubs her head.

"Ow. What is going on? Why am I cold?" Weiss asks herself as she starts to stand away from him.

Tyrannis growls heavily as his control over her has ended. "Damn. Time limit." Tyrannis growls loudly and grips her shoulder.

Weiss gasps in shock and tries to move away and out of his grip as Tyrannis tries to turn her around so he can look into her eyes again. Weiss cries out for help before suddenly falling over in pain as the grip on her shoulder went away.

Weiss gasps as she slowly stands and holds her head. "Ow. Fuck. Bitch is strong." Weiss didn't notice the vines approaching her as the tree grimm noticed the one that talked to it has disappeared. Weiss then pants in shock as the vines wrapped around her arms and pulls her onto the tree trunk where more vines tied down her limbs onto the tree, leaving her exposed and defenseless. "Asshole. Not me. The bitch!" Weiss calls out and became confused for a second. "Wait? What?" Weiss looks down and looks at her body. "Wow…I'm in the bitch. Holy crap."

Tyrannis chuckles to himself as he finally figures out he just discovered a way to almost ghostly possess others now. He then notices the tree bulb looking at him, noticing the act he gave sounded and acted like him and was waiting for directions. "Come on already. Fuck this bitch." Tyrannis snickers in his mind as he can just imagine Weiss trying to scream at herself to get out and control her own body again.

Tyrannis gasp in surprise as the vines start to travel all over Weiss's body and make him feel the movement too. 'So this can literally make me become them in a way. Which means I would feel everything, including the fucking. This is going to be awesome.' Tyrannis grins and makes Weiss grin as well. "Come on. Don't tease it. Just start fucking and push it in!" Tyrannis demands as he kept grinning.

The tree obliges and forces a vine into Weiss, making both Weiss cry out in moans as Tyrannis can hear the real Weiss screaming in shock. Tyrannis laughs as the vine starts to pump into Weiss, becoming slicker by the second as a set of petals start to come down from the tree leaves and start to close in on her. "Wait? What is this?" Tyrannis asks out and the grimm doesn't say anything as it kept pumping. "Hey!" Tyrannis yells as the petals close and the vines quickly let go of Weiss dump her onto the bottom of the petal as the one inside of her kept going. "You know what, you can enjoy this. I'm just going to guide you." Tyrannis lets some control go and allows the real Weiss to come through, her face scrunched up in shock and pleasure as she tries to grip the walls of the petals as the vine kept going inside her.

Weiss gasps before feeling something sticky and thick start to ride up her leg. Weiss looks down and sees some kind of sap start fill the petal space. Seeing this and the petal sealed, Weiss knew there is hardly any way out. The sap keeps filling more and more as the vine kept going as quick as ever into her and now the sap has reached her neck. Weiss pants and starts to take deep breaths before holding it as the sap finally fills the entire space, letting Weiss slowly sink to the bottom as more vines come in and hold her up by her limbs.

Weiss cries out behind her held breath and then feels a tap on her vines. Weiss moans quizzically and opens her eyes to see that a vine is tapping her lip. Weiss shakes her head and tries to move her head away as her lungs burn for air. Weiss couldn't take it anymore and gasps her mouth open to take a breath and lets a flood of sap in. The vine quickly taking the chance and shoves into her mouth. Closing almost instinctually, Weiss starts to drink down the sap in her mouth, burning her body up in not a painful way. The vine in her mouth doesn't move before feeling some cold puffs of air, letting her moan and try to breathe the air coming in. Then it started to slowly move into her mouth and make a sawing motion as it kept letting her breath.

The vine in her pussy still going on strong, not slowing down by the sticky sap one single bit as it just burns her insides with pleasures as the vine forces more sap into her. Weiss cries out around the vine in her mouth as it started to grow in size and almost strain her lips. Weiss cries out to whatever is controlling the vines in a way to make it go easier on her, but the cries probably made it took it as an invitation for more and started to go deeper and quicker into her. Weiss cries out again as her legs bunch and clenches up around the one pumping her pussy as she cums around it.

Weiss tries to breathe and catch her breath now. The vines stop moving for a few seconds before picking up to the speed they were at those few seconds ago and pounds into her. Weiss screams around the vine in her mouth and tries to force and strain her arms to move, but the vines kept her at bay and exposed as it pulls at her more. Weiss then chokes as more saps leaks into her mouth and she drinks it down without knowing it. Weiss gurgles around the vine as she starts to struggle less and then moans as a burning starts to happen around her breasts. Weiss moans loudly around the vine as it lets her move her head and look down to see them grow bigger as more vines slowly wrap around them and give them a squeeze as they still grow.

Weiss moans pleasurably as she kept watching two large vines approaches her breasts before the ends expand open and then latch onto her nipples. Weiss moans loudly as they start to suck hard and pull at her breasts. The burning not dying down as her breasts kept growing. Then her hips jerked hard towards the vine in her as it starts to pour something into her and fill her up as it replaces the sap inside her. 'S…stop…'

'Fuck that shit bitch. You're still mine and this one is giving you what you want,' Tyrannis thinks back almost chuckling. 'Now, what else can this thing do?'

Weiss cries out again as she felt a burning in her ass and starts to lean forward to show her ass more as they start to grow. Weiss moans as vines start to move around her ass and probe her. Then more burning starts to spread from her breasts and ass all over her body. Weiss slowly looks down at herself and sees black scale-like skin start to spread out from her breasts and hips.

'Wait…am I doing that? Holy shit. Okay bitch, how about some fun?' Tyrannis thinks grinning happily as he starts to force more energy into her.

Weiss moans as her body shivers as the scales start to spread out more. Plates then grow where her scales have already grown and her spine pushing out and form a bony piece as it grows scales and large hard plates on it that curls around the space and her. Tyrannis hums to himself as he watches the tail from Weiss grow at the end and makes a large stinger like the bulbous end. Her breasts hanging from the large size before being pushed up as a bone plate grows under them and keeps them pushed up. Her feet changing into two-pronged feet as her skin becomes black scales. Bone plates growing above her feet in a scale like form. Her sides start to grow plates scales and cover her hips and a single plate alone her crotch as the vine moves downward to allow room and keeps pumping into her as she cums again from all the sensations. Weiss opens her mouth wide and sap floods in as the vine pump her mouth and keep the change going as her face start to morph around and become more slender with her hips following and becoming thinner. A mask starts to form over Weiss's face that leaves her mouth open as her view changes into a multiview of different circles. Her arms growing plates along the top and her left arm gaining a large pincer-like plate where her hand used to be as her stinger starts to glow bright yellow.

'Well now. I call this a productive fucking,' Tyrannis thinks happily as Weiss cums again and he shivers in delight.

Weiss moans weakly as she tries to stay conscious while still drinking down the sap before the vines suddenly pull out of her and the petal suddenly opens. Letting Weiss drop onto the ground below with a stick splat. Weiss coughs as she sits up in her new form as Tyrannis became aware he is now standing before her and grabs her new grimm face and inspects her. "You'll do fine," Tyrannis says grinning and looks up to the tree and the bulb that seems to be looking at them. "We'll be back again for another session soon."

Tyrannis doesn't wait for a response as he picks up the weak Weiss over his shoulder and carries her back to his cave where the two grimm were waiting for them. "Bitch is yours. Enjoy your reward." Tyrannis drops Weiss without looking between them and heads inside the cave to inspect it. Hearing a few appreciative growls, he looks behind him to see the beowolves with their cocks out as they approach Weiss as she starts to stand. Tyrannis chuckles and decides to watch for a bit as the wolves advanced on her. Weiss coughs out more sap and sees the wolves approaching her before one of them grabs her roughly by the neck and the other by the leg to force her into a position. Only for her tail to strike out and lash at them both. Cutting off both of their heads and sends them down the side of the mountain.

Weiss seems to sigh in relief before a punch to the face sends her down to the ground. "Bitch! Those were my pack!" Tyrannis yells at her and grabs her neck and lifts her up and grabs her stinger coming at him. "Stupid bitch!" Tyrannis yells and slams her into the ground and knocks the wind out of her as he places a foot onto her chest to hold her down. "You owe me now…though I guess I shouldn't be so mad. They served their purpose and were weak, but you will have to make up for our lack of numbers till we get more."

Weiss coughs out more sap onto her face as she looks up fearfully at him. "Ma…master…"

Tyrannis huffs. "Got that right bitch. Now then…" Tyrannis reaches down and grips her neck before lifting her up, her tail not reacting as she doesn't want a repeat. "Let's try something," Tyrannis says trying to focus his energy and feels himself dropped before looking down at himself and sees that she was gone; thinking he had possessed her again. "It worked. So that's how it's done…wait. Something is different."

Tyrannis moves his arm around and clenches it and notices it is not the same movement as Weiss's from before. "Strange. This is so weird." Tyrannis starts to walk around before smiling as he felt no loss of time in movement or resistance. "I must have taken over well or become one myself…I became a bitch. Damn," Tyrannis says to himself and lightly grabs one of his breasts and moans happily. "Yep. Me."

Tyrannis moans and grabs his other breast and starts to squeeze them both as he kneels and reaches a hand down and starts to dig his fingers into his folds. "Wow. Who knew changing into her is so good. Where is she, though?" Tyrannis asks himself as he looks around.

Tyrannis starts to breath heavier as he kept squeezing and digging into himself as his tail whips around. Tyrannis quickly cums as he wasn't used to this yet and looks to his wet hand before licking it. "Not bad." Tyrannis pants and slowly stands up and keeps licking before not tasting anything. Looking at himself again, he notices that he was back in his own body and looks behind him to see Weiss on the ground and panting heavily. "Get up and kneel bitch." Tyrannis walks over to her and stands before her as Weiss does what he says as she felt the orgasm run through her. "Now then, we need to grow our numbers a lot. I have a feeling something small for now would do. Go out there and find some weak travelers. If you don't come back with some good ones, I'll rape you till morning until you're a broken mess. Now, get moving bitch!" Tyrannis yells as he grabs her neck and throws her onto the path, letting her get up and run off to find the nearest path.

Tyrannis huffs and looks back to where the vines and heads down to it. Finding it almost expecting him and moving vines toward him. Tyrannis huffs and knocks a vine away, making them all stop. "What can you really do?" Tyrannis asks as he walks up and touches the glowing bulb that slithers down the trunk. Tyrannis then blink as some dark images and thoughts start to show before grinning. "Really? Changing people too? Oh, ho. This is going to be awesome. Congratulations asshole. You're a part of my new pack."

Tyrannis knocks another vine. "Stop. I'm not available. But I'll be bringing you some soon. Just wait for it," Tyrannis says before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4: The True Test

Ruby sniffs as she cries while she looks at the bag of cookies in her lap after Weiss never returned to them and soon found the bag lying in the streets. "Yang, say something," Blake says to Yang a bit away.

"She blames herself. I can't do much even as a sister," Yang says frowning to her.

"Just something. We can't have her like this. Look, there was no blood at the site. If we search around, we can find some sign of where she went. I'll be back," Blake says before heading out.

Yang looks worried at Ruby as she sobs and leans over the bag. "Weiss…I'm sorry…"

Yang walks over and rubs her back as she sits beside her looking worried.

* * *

Tyrannis snores as he lays down on the cave floor. Curling up around his bag and blade before sniffing around as he smells a familiar scent. "Ah. My bitch is back. Hope she has fresh meat," Tyrannis says smiling as he gets up and heads to the cave entrance and sees Weiss drags a guy and leads a girl by the stinger at her back. Leading her to the middle of the clearing and looks up to him. Tyrannis grins as he jumps down near him and sniffs and looks over the girl as she whimpers and covers herself.

Tyrannis growls loudly in her face and knocks her arm away and grabs her face, looking her over as he traces a claw over her traveling clothes. The girl whimpers as she fears that the grimm might stab her right here and now but then gets pushed down onto the ground. Tyrannis smiles as he looks to the man being dragged by Weiss and walks over and looks him over. "You did well. You survived being raped by me tonight." Weiss starts to smile at the praise before being hit by a slap from him across the face. "But not good enough. You got a sniveling girl who doesn't even have a good body. This guy will waste time and energy to change into what I want. So you don't get to enjoy tonight and if I find you pleasuring yourself, you will be strung up and tied. You won't be able to please yourself in any way. So stay dry. Now, drag him with where I go and follow my instructions." Weiss whimpers and nods as she rubs her red cheek as Tyrannis walks over the girl and grabs her by the shoulder and drags her toward the tree as she cries out and tries to escape his hold. "Come bitch. Time's a wastin."

Weiss follows without argument and drags the man along with her. The captured travelers trying to get out of their holds as they come across a black vine tree as the vines move around, sensing the new prey. "Alright, asshole. Got you new meat to enjoy. First the guy. Let's test this out." Weiss walks over dragging the guy and then throws him against the tree. Tyrannis chuckles as the vines descended on him and he throws the girl onto the ground and knocks the wind out of her. Tyrannis leans down to the girl as she whimpers in pain and fear before grabbing her collar and rips her shirt off. The girl cries out and tries to cover herself and crawl away but Tyrannis holds her down onto her back and keeps her there as he grabs her head and forces her to look at the man as he is strung up by the vines and has his clothing ripped out.

Tyrannis chuckles as he leans down to her ear and licks her neck slowly. "That man will be mine. A panting slut who wants to be fucked every second. You will be joining him but as a grimm pack member. One for expandable use and fucks. I will make sure you know your place," Tyrannis whispers and nips her ear. The girl whimpers and tries to move away. Tyrannis wasn't having any of that and grips her pants and rips them off with her underwear as the man watches helplessly as Tyrannis's cock grows over the girl as she cries and tries to push him away.

Tyrannis chuckles as she pounds on his chest in a useless effort. Looking up to the man, he grips the girl under him and moves her up to him as he grins. As the petals start to descend and close around the man; Tyrannis quickly penetrates the girl and makes her scream out loud in shock and pounds into her. The girl chokes on her screams and tries to keep her sanity, but she starts to break as she sees the man with her now enclosed as she gives a pleasured look momentarily before becoming a painful one all over again. Tyrannis pants above her as he kept a grip on her hips and moves her onto him.

Tyrannis kept her head looking at the plant bulb which held the man as he kept pumping into her and gripping her legs tight. The girl screaming in pain as he digs his claws into her flesh. His cock digging deep into her and battering her womb. The girl chokes on her screams as Tyrannis's knot starts to batter her lips and tries to get in. Screaming in pain was enough for Tyrannis and he covers her mouth and squeezes her head tight. Her screams now muffled and in pain. Tyrannis laughs before growling as he looks up to Weiss as her legs shake and her hands twitch. Tyrannis growls loudly at her and makes her sit down with her hands at her side.

Tyrannis turns back to the girl as his hand on her hips starts to change color and makes him look to it. Tyrannis raises an eyebrow as he lets go and raises his hand to see that her skin is changing into a black color. Tyrannis hums and looks up to her as she tries to pant and catch her breath under his clawed hand before removing his hand and grips her hair before making her crane her head down to look at herself. Her breath is caught in her throat as she sees the black skin with fur starting to grow on her. Tyrannis grins and places a hand onto her breasts and watches the same black coloring and fur start to spread on her.

The girl's breath quickens its pace. The shock of the spreading change getting to her as it spreads all over her. Starting to wrap around her hips and chests before they the spreading meet each other. A growl escapes her throat making almost cover her mouth in shock as Tyrannis grins in her face and licks her face to her disgust now. Tyrannis's tail wags happily as he watches the change starting to change her body and make it have more muscle and a body frame closer to his. Her chest growing out more as her hips becoming wider. A pushing from her ass making her wiggle in place and force him in more and makes his knot enter halfway as he stays there and keeps her hips in place; teasing her. The girl keeps wiggling her hips in an effort to ease the pushing from her ass before some cracking is heard and a large bushy tail is waving around widely behind her.

The girl pants in shock as she is able to turn her head and look. The girl gulped in fear and looks back at Tyrannis as he wraps his claws around her hips and her shoulder. Knowing what he is about to do, she takes a big breath and then loses it as Tyrannis doesn't wait for her to finish and forces himself inside quickly. The girl gapes her mouth open in shock and freezes up as she felt the large cock almost breaking her in half as she tries to move away and only making her realize that his knot has expanded inside her and forced them to lock in place.

The spread of the change now reaching her legs and forcing her bones to morph and change into dogs legs with large paws as she groans in pain now. Tyrannis grins as the change start to reach her head and makes her groans into growls. Her face becoming more dog-like as her mouth forms a muzzle and large ears grow on her head. Tyrannis licks his lips as she starts to thrash around in an effort to get away one final time. Only making the pulling on him more pleasurable as she does the movement for him all on her own. Tyrannis groans and grins as he leers down at before roaring at her face and makes her freeze up in shock.

Both of their ears perk up as wet squelching is heard and the petals are open to a sap covered woman who shivers and tries to cover up. Tyrannis huffs and looks back to the girl under before giving hard thrusts and starts to cum and gives a sigh of relief. The girl panting as she places her new clawed hands on his chest to hold him away to no avail. Tyrannis licks his lips more before looking to the human woman and quickly pulls the new beowolf girl off of him to her painful cry; throwing her to the side and lumbers over to the woman and grabs her shoulder before heaving her up and looking her over.

The new woman groans and shivers more as Tyrannis grabs her face and turns her head to look at her more closely. "Huh. Maybe. I can find a use for you. Maybe…eh. Long shot. But you'll keep me empty for sure," Tyrannis barks before licking her face and then forces his tongue into her mouth. The woman happily sucking and kissing back at him before pulling his tongue back as she tries to keep her mouth open to grab at him again. "Stupid bitch," Tyrannis mutters and tosses her to the side near Weiss. "Get her to a cave under mine. And put this one in another one. Make sure this one knows her place and watches over the human. If you don't…well," Tyrannis just extends his claws out and flexes it.

Weiss quickly nods and picks up the woman before grabbing the beowolf and drags her off to the caves. Tyrannis smirks as he looks back to the tree bulb and taps its glowing piece. "Not bad. You'll do fine. Now we just need proper ones. Wonder where I can get that?" Tyrannis wonders to himself as he walks off.


	5. Chapter 5: A Deal Made On Blood

**A/N: I'll be honest...this story was supposed to be big. But without help for most of the story to at least make a bit of sense plot-wise and maybe a bit of the lemons, then I can't write this that much. I have a bit more of some writing, but it is mostly unfinished and not really good to show unless I have at least a chapter worth of writing. So if you want, you can try to help along, have fun really. In fact...**

 **docs , google , com ] document ] d ] 1ZyBUfb2cJhSr2lucaiq-Ne6KJb9uJiXoyGTrToq35hE ] edit?usp=sharing**

 **( , = . ) ( ] = / )**

 **So...yeah. You can't edit it, but you can comment on it and suggest anything that can be added to a story of this nature. Have at it and have fun.**

* * *

Tyrannis pants in relief as he lays back against the cave wall and looks to the woman between his legs as she slobbers over his cock and tries to engulf it. He grins as she gasps in shock as a grimm beowolf pounds against her ass and keeps pushing her forward as she tries to hang onto him. More real grimm beowolves hanging around the cave as they enjoy some human or grimm females for their own liking.

A human woman hanging onto the neck of a beowolf as he snarls in her face and she gives off a pleasured look while being pumped onto his cock. Another woman being pinned by two wolves taking her mouth and cunt as she tries to stay kneeling as they press down onto her back. A female grimm letting her ass hang in the air as the males line up around her as one is already pumping into her cunt and cums into her. Leaving for another to walk up and push himself inside. A human pinned against the wall as three wolves hangs around her while a fourth pounds into her pussy and makes her hang on and steady herself as the rocks dig into her back.

Tyrannis grins places a hand onto the woman's head and forces her down onto his cock before pumping his hips as he starts to cum and flood her mouth. The woman cries out in shock as she tries to drink it all down before pushing her off roughly and lets the beowolf behind her catch her by the neck and keeps pumping her ass. Tyrannis snarls and gets up as the males start to move the females roughly and have them cry out in pain and shock as he gets up and walks out to the cave entrance.

Weiss sitting on the edge as she messes with some of her old supplies she had in her dress that he was able to grab. Messing with her scroll and peeks over her shoulder. Tyrannis licks her cheek and catches her attention as he looks to see her looking at news articles. "So you kept some human intelligence. That's good. I can use this to keep track of anyone getting close," Tyrannis says almost bitterly as his claws prevented him from using his own scroll. "Shit design." Tyrannis kept muttering to himself as he peeks over the edge and sees a few buff beowolves prowling around the clearing; watching for any danger that might approach them or grab a new victim to change and use.

"We really need a new type. Can't go with the big guys yet. Definitely no ursas. Maybe a death stalker. Or a boarbatusk. Sure would like to see one mount a bitch." Tyrannis kept musing to himself as Weiss went back to her scroll before coming across a picture of her old team crowding around her. "You'll see them again in due time. Maybe sooner. I intend to make sure they won't bother us that much," Tyrannis growls down to her as he takes the scroll and looks the photo. "Damn. Blondie is a bombshell. Red is kinda cute. Wouldn't mind breaking her by loving her. Kitty is…eh. I'll come up with a word," Tyrannis says and tosses the scroll away. Weiss catching it by her tail and brings it back to her as she returns to it.

Tyrannis huffs and keeps walking around as he passes by some caves where the rest of the grimms sleep in while the captured and turned women are kept watched over as they slept. Tyrannis grins as he sees the males watching over them and their cocks out and leaking for the first sign of waking up to take them to his cave to use. Tyrannis gives a few pats to their backs as he walks past and heads down the path. Thinking on how to deal with the problem of hunters now coming in since he has taken enough people to pose a problem. Though some ideas are coming to mind, but not true good ones.

'Okay. Need a plan to deflect maybe…I'm a fucking grimm. What kind of blame can I deflect?' Tyrannis thinks rubbing his head worriedly. Looking around the clearing, he can see the many grimm prowling around and defending the area. Tyrannis kept looking around before a low ringing starts to hit his ears. Tyrannis involuntarily whines as he notices the other wolves start to lower and cover their ears as well. 'What the…?' Tyrannis stops thinking as he felt a rush of information and places where people were revolting. 'What the heck is this? Why am I being shown this?' he thinks to himself and looks to the other wolves as they turn toward one direction. More images of violent altercations between people and the military came through including some parts of the school. 'Strange…' Now an image of the town nearby appears. 'Okay. That's enough!' Tyrannis roars loudly and the images and ringing quickly vanish as a black aura starts to leak out of him and float into the air.

'Fuck. What was that?' Tyrannis could only think as the wolves around turn their attention back to him and then returns to patrolling. A cry from his cave made him snarl and filled his need again. 'Ah. Might as well fuck a few to think about this as well.'

* * *

Blake sighs as she knocks on the door and Yang quickly opens the door. Blake holds up a tattered white dress. Yang looks sadly at that and looks behind her to see Ruby lying on the bed, just having gotten asleep a few minutes ago; tears streaks staining her face. Yang steps outside and closes the door behind her. "Find any tracks or b…?" Yang shuts up as she doesn't want to end up like Ruby.

Blake slowly shakes her head. "That's just it. Didn't find any blood or that. Just her clothes. Can't find a scroll in the area so she probably took it with her. Maybe she was attacked and had to keep running. If she has her scroll, we can do a track on it."

Yang slowly nods. "Let's get going."

Blake quickly grabs her arm to stop her. "No. Ruby needs you. I'll scout it out and if I see Weiss there, I'll come back and we'll go in full force."

Yang stares at her before sighing. "Fine. And…don't come back smelling like cookies. She's…not in the mood anymore."

Blake looks at the door sadly. "We'll get her back. And when we do, we're buying a store."

Yang gives a few chuckles before quitting as Blake walks off with the dress. "Dammit."

* * *

Ozpin frowns as he stares at the papers of the disappearances in the area from a distance away from the school. Mostly travelers and traders. "Set up a contract and…" he stops as his scroll rings and he looks to it to see that his scroll is locked.

Ozpin raises an eyebrow as that means it is from either Qrow, Ironwood, or someone very important on the council. Taking it, he unlocks it almost immediately and sees it's from Weiss Schnee. Strange in itself as a student would come on the public unlocked end. 'Come here. Grimm. Her. Coordinates?' Ozpin thinks frowning as he sees the numbers.

Ozpin huffs as he gets up and grabs his cane. "Get me Ironwood. Tell him to meet me out at the school's entrance," Ozpin orders to Glynda as he passes by.

Glynda looks worried and sees his face and now knows it must be about the maidens or her.

* * *

Tyrannis sighs in relief as he bounces a young girl on his lap as she hangs onto him and gives a broken pleasured look on her face. She yelps happily as a wolf pounds her ass forward and makes her jump while reaching a hand out and grabs onto the dick of another wolf nearby and strokes it. Tyrannis licks his lips before forcing his tongue into her mouth and swirls it around. The girl moans happily and tries to fight back a losing battle before Tyrannis pulls his tongue out and slaps her across the face. The girl yelling out whorishly as the pain only gave her more pleasure.

Tyrannis groans as he feels himself starting to cum and flood her womb; the girl moaning happily and trying to push herself deep down onto him. Cum leaking out around the loose hole from all the fucking. The wolf behind her howls with the one above them as they started to cum as well; both her ass and face plastered in cum. The girl licking her lips and leaving her mouth open to catch any strays.

"Fucking bitch. Just a cum slut for us to use, aren't you?" Tyrannis asks grinning as his cock pumps more cum into her and makes it all flood out onto the ground.

The girl cries out happily as she doesn't understand him, but wants more cocks and cum now. Tyrannis growls and grips her hips for another go before a tap to his shoulder makes him frown and look to who would dare interrupt him. Seeing Weiss though, his frown softened a bit, but not all the way. "What bitch?" Tyrannis asks bitterly; a spray of cum lands on Weiss's face and the wolf who is having his dick stroked off grins at that.

Weiss merely points outside. "Cane…"

Tyrannis now grins at that and then barks at a group of wolves hanging around before he picks up the girl and throws her to them. The girl screaming out before being caught and was immediately penetrated and pounced on in all holes as the wolves start to crowd around her.

Tyrannis chuckles deviously as he gets up and follows Weiss to the edge of the cliff to see Ozpin and, the military general, Ironwood standing in the middle of the clearing with some bots aiming their guns at the surrounding wolves around them in a circle as they growl and bark at them; making no movement on their part as to not anger their alpha.

Tyrannis grins and picks up Weiss before jumping down onto the ground and catches their attention as he sets Weiss down. "Wipe that stuff off your face and eat it. Get out your scroll too," Tyrannis orders as he walks up to the group with Weiss behind her as she grabs the cum off her face and eats it while getting her scroll out with the other hand.

Ozpin frowns as he sees the grimm walking behind the large beowolf and wonders if Salem has just finished making a human hybrid type. However, his views were once changed when the grimm beings a scroll up and start to type on it like a normal human. 'A grimm that knows how to work it? Usually, they would destroy anything that is made from us.'

Weiss then shows the screen to them and both look slightly surprised. 'This is not the one talking. This is the beowolf right next to her.'

Both Ozpin and Ironwood looks toward the large beowolf as it walks around the humanoid grimm, staring at them calmly and not growling like the rest.

Tyrannis gives off a chuckling growl as he walks around the group and lightly traces a claw on the rifle of a robot. "Well, ask away." Weiss erases the last bit and types it down before showing them and makes them read it before looking back at him.

"Why? Why make us come here?" Ozpin asks as Ironwood is ready to send a signal to send a mortar and air strike down on the area.

Tyrannis grins. "I know what you want. These guys' minds are so easy to read. Seems our troubling grimm leader is making things hard for us. But I can help you."

"How so?" Ozpin asks slightly interested as this may be the first intelligent communicable grimm.

Tyrannis hums. "I know how she communicates to the grimms. Well…mostly. Just one of the ways."

Ironwood gets ready to press the button to send the signal and Ozpin silently takes out his cane a bit, but only to get past the lock. "Which is?"

"Ah, ah, ah," Tyrannis teasingly sends to Weiss for her to write down as he waves a claw in a disapproving finger wag. "First things first. Deals."

Ozpin huffs under his breath as now this grimm has an attitude. Seems it evolved a bit too fast. "And if we don't?"

"You lose us. Your friend there will rain down hellfire missiles on our pack and you will lose your chance to finally get one step ahead of her. And her targets. I, for one, know that the school is the target, but I also know where exactly. Something you will never see coming. Is it the true target or a division? I won't tell unless my deals are dealt with," Tyrannis points out grinning to them.

Both Ironwood and Ozpin clearly hated that with their emotions all over their faces. "What…do you want?" Ozpin asks, trying to hold his anger back.

Tyrannis chuckles and places a hand onto Weiss's head and pushes down a bit, making her grunt as she waits to type. As finally, Ozpin knows who this grimm could possibly be from before. "I want protection. No hunters are to come in and kill my pack. If they do trespass, they are under my punishment rules. Which I won't divulge. That also means no cannons and motors aimed at my home."

"That's…troubling. The disappearances…" Ozpin starts.

"Are mine. I hide no secrets on that matter. I needed a pack. They were good for me to use to get more. Their screams and pain. Now I know why grimm love this. Or rather…don't. However, they have desires and I must tend to my pack. Protecting them is my responsibility and must be done. As for 'Please stop.' Forget it. I will not. They cross my territory line and influence and they will be mine. You might want to place off-limit areas and everything. Keep those hunters away from us." Tyrannis just kept walking around the robots and flips one off to Ironwood's displeasure.

Ozpin sighs and rubs his head. "What…else?" he asks with a headache looming.

Tyrannis grins. "Now we're getting somewhere. I also want utilities reactivated to your broken down and locked off areas of the cities that the grimm attacked. Just a district."

Now both Ozpin and Ironwood look confused.

Tyrannis shrugs and walks behind Weiss and gives a whip to her ass with his tail and makes her chitter. "I like human homes a bit better. Plus it makes organizing my pack a lot less stressful. Those buildings. Beautiful."

"Un…usual…" Ozpin starts as he realizes this grimm is almost demanding things like a human would.

Tyrannis shrugs again and looks at them. "You humans love organizing. Now then, a third demand. Don't worry. It's the final one."

"Which is?" Ironwood asks, ready to blow this grimm away with these outrageous demands; all for a one up on Salem.

Tyrannis chuckles and barks to his cave. A few feminine cries came out of the cave as beowolves all over were looking at them and Ozpin and Ironwood tenses up. Tyrannis keeps chuckling and turns back at them. "I want more. More from you guys. Prisons are a good spot to start. Maybe ones where they don't care if they are gone anymore. Death row, anyone?"

Ozpin raises an eyebrow and looks back up to the cave and sees a human hand before it is pulled back over the lip. "Really? You want to feed?"

Tyrannis only licks his lips. "No. That would be a waste. We don't feed. Instead, I want those prisoners that will stay inside forever and everyone hates them. So much, they won't care if they are 'moved.' The perfect way to build my pack. One at a time. Piece by piece."

"You can't agree with this thing Ozpin," Ironwood starts out as Tyrannis leans on a weapon of a robot as it strains to stay upright from the whining.

"No. It's dangerous terms to live by…but we need all the help we can get. Maybe even land returned to us and gain people's favor," Ozpin points out as Tyrannis grins at the sound of where this is going. "You have to live by my agreement now. Just one."

"Ah. A good agreement. Tell me. What's your end of the bargain?" Tyrannis asks in a snooty accent but knows that Weiss is the one typing and can't convey an accent.

"Studying. We want to know what you are and what…whatever that is," Ozpin says as he waves a hand toward Weiss as her tail twitches from the gesture.

Tyrannis hums as he brings a claw to his chin in thought. Now both Ironwood and Ozpin know something is up from how Tyrannis is mimicking human actions. "Fine by me. But only select ones. If I see new ones every single time, the deal is off. And I will move away. That's how you will know."

"Fine. We'll leave your pack alone and put up warning signs. But if you enter the populated city. Same ending," Ozpin warns as he frowns and clicks his cane back into place.

"Excellent. Her target is the main hall. Distraction target is the armory and blacksmith." Tyrannis explains and stands by Weiss again as he turns to them. "Now please, LEAVE! You're making my pack antsy and I don't want to prematurely end this deal," Tyrannis roars before becoming calm as he walks off with Weiss holding the scroll up to them as the wolves around them growl. "I'll have any more info once she speaks again."

"Ironwood, let's leave. It seems the deal is now in effect," Ozpin says turning around and leaving with Ironwood right behind and the robots trailing behind them.

"Master…are you sure?" Weiss manages to ask as she walks up to him.

Tyrannis chuckles. "Oh yeah. With this, we are one step closer to total control."

* * *

Salem frowns as she realizes the pack of beowolves hasn't moved and sends another message to them. Only they don't seem to react. "What are you doing?" she asks and looks outside to the spawning pools as more grimm comes out of them.


End file.
